Skylanders: Reality Episode 1
This the first episode of Skylanders: Reality. It is in Season 1: A Touch Of Magic. Transcript *Magic Man: Hello, everybody! First episode of Skylanders: Reality! Are you excited? *Crowd: Yeah! *Magic Man: I can't hear you! *Crowd: YEAH!!! *Magic Man: Yep, that's a bit better. Our contestants are just getting ready. But for now, let's here about today's course. Sounds like I'm talking about a dinner course but you know what I mean. Let the real course-makers show you around. Hoot Loop! Trap Shadow! Show the crowd what this course is about! *(Hoot Loop and Trap Shadow appear on stage. A screen is above them, showing a birds-eye view of the obstacle course.) *Hoot Loop: First off, the contestants must cross over the Eternal Chasm. Eternal Chasm is just a way of saying bottomless pit! *Trap shadow: Then we have the Paths of Destiny. Choose the right one, and you'll go good. Choose the wrong one... I don't wanna talk about it. *Hoot Loop: If you did choose the right path, then I hoped you packed your knowledge, 'cause this sphinx will not let you advance unless you answer all of her questions right. *Sounds like a tough course. Let's see what the contestants say. *Spyro: Does sound like a tough one, but there's an adventure, and that's all that matters. *Double Trouble: Ooga Booga! Ooga Ooga! *Wrecking Ball: Hard and easy mixed together. They both taste delicious, and mixed together, they'll taste the best! *Voodood: Challenges to test your level of quick thinking, luck and knowledge. Sounds like the perfect mix. *Pop Fizz: I'll see if I have any potions for this one, because, ooh, it's a toughie! *Star Strike: I don't know what to think of this course. I'll comment when it's over, I don't like to judge. *Dune Bug: I can handle some, and not others. But I like it! *Deja Vu: Times like these, it will help if I can make time go quicker, not slower. *Cobra Cadabra: This is something that makes me come out of my basket. *Magic Man: You heard them, folks. Now, let's introduce them! Always first, and first here, it's the dragon you know, the dragon you love. The dragon that's about to do this obstacle course, Spyro! *(Spyro bursts onto the starting platform of the obstacle course, just in front of the Stone Serpent) *Magic Man: The Eternal Chasm is about to be crossed by the first competitor. Be careful, Spyro. *(Spyro puts his claw on the Stone Serpent's tail, seeing if he can walk.) *Magic Man: Oh, he's not walking. He's flying across the Eternal Chasm! Hoot Loop, Trap Shadow! Ever think of that happening!? Now he's at the Paths of Destiny. Just follow your instinct, Spyro. If you think that's the door, that's the door. *(Spyro walks to the third gate to the left. He puts the key in the slot, and the gate falls. The path keeps going down.) *Magic Man: Spyro did it! Spyro chose the right door! But it's not over till the fat lady sings. Good thing I have no fat ladies, so the singing won't start for ages. Then there's the sphinx. *Sphinx: Ah, my first victim. Face my question or face death. What does the MDF stand for? *Spyro: MDF? Ummm... Mabu Defense Force? *Sphinx: Correct. You are free to go. *Magic Man: Oh, come on. Spyro has an encyclopaedic knowledge of everything in Skylands! You could've given him a hard question, like who won the football game last Saturday. He wouldn't know that! Spyro made it out in one piece. our next contestant is that multiplying tiki that nobody can understand. Double Trouble! *Double Trouble: Ooga! *(Double Trouble's clones build their own bridge and Double Trouble walks across it.) *Magic Man: That's one way of problem solving! Never would have thought of that myself! Paths of Destiny, up next. Let us see what DT chooses. *(DT sends his doubles to open all of the doors, to see which one is the right one. The right is the second to the right.) *Magic Man: Doubles once again, solve the problem. Oh, the sphinx. Don't know how he'll handle this! He can't speak English! *Sphinx: The next competitor! Ready for your question? *DT: Ooga Booga! *Sphinx: Oh, you're a native? Okay. Ooga Booga Booga Ooga! *DT: Ooga! *Magic Man: I can't believe this! The sphinx actually understands DT! *Sphinx: Booga Ooga! *Magic Man: Next up, Wrecking Ball, the Grub Worm who slurped a radioactive waste soup. *(Wrecking Ball appears at the Eternal Chasm. He sticks his tongue on the roof and swings over.) *Magic Man: Everyone has different strategies. *Wrecking Ball: That one smells like mustard. *(The door has a Trap. Wrecking Ball gets sucked into it.) *Magic Man: Wrong Door! Wrecking Ball's out of the round. Anyway, let's see what the Orc, Voodood has in store for us. *(Voodood uses his axe as a pole vault.) *Magic Man: Pole vault! My favorite Olympic sport. After Archery, Swimming, Hurdles... You know what, forget it. For the Paths of Destiny, Voodood's doing an eeny-meeny-miny-mo thing. Idiot. Trust your instincts. *(Voodood chooses the right door.) *Magic Man: That was right! Wow! *Sphinx: Maybe I should try a riddle this time. What walks on four legs in the morning, two legs at noon, and three legs at the evening? *Voodood: Human. *Sphinx: Correct. *Magic Man: Never would have guessed that. I think Pop Fizz is gonna need his potions for this. *(Pop Fizz turns into beast form and tries to jump over the Eternal Chasm. He falls.) *Magic Man: Pop Fizz has ended with the same fate as- He's coming back up! *(Pop Fizz is climbing up the wall of the chasm.) *Magic Man: These are crazy things these Skylanders are doing! Paths of Destiny, what will Pop Fizz choose? Or should I say, which potion will he use? *Pop Fizz: Here! X-Ray Potion! I can see through the doors! That one! The one in the middle. *Magic Man: Yep, that was right. Here's a suggestion Sphinx. Don't ask him a question about Chemistry or Alchemy. *Sphinx: Three people were in a boat. Two fathers and two sons. How is this possible? *Pop Fizz: One of them is a father and a son. Correct, right? Let me through! *Magic Man: Pop Fizz is done! Star Strike! *(Star Strike floats over the Eternal Chasm.) *Magic Man: That's too easy! And then, Star Strike knows which path, blah, blah blah. Right door! You got it right! Then the sphinx asks her a question. *Sphinx: It seems Magic Man wants me to give you a hard one. Hmmm... Where are you from? *Star Strike: Uh... Skylands? *Sphinx: Wrong! *(Attacks Star Strike. Star Strike gets hit and respawns.) *Magic Man: She's out! Dune Bug, get in here. *(Dune Bug flies across the Eternal Chasm.) *Magic Man: Okay, that's unoriginal. Spyro did it! *Dune Bug: No! I hovered! *Magic Man: Same thing! Anyway, what do you choose for the PATHS OF DOOM!? Sorry. Inner Kaos. *Dune Bug: Trust my instincts. That one! *Magic Man: Correct. Blah, blah, blah. I'm getting bored. *Sphinx: What color is azure? *Dune Bug: How is that relevant? Blue. *Sphinx: Correct. *Magic Man: Deja Vu! Your turn! *(Deja Vu can't find a way across the Eternal Chasm.) *Magic Man: Stupid. Cobra Cadabra! *(Cobra Cadabra jumps off the cliff and quickly jumps out of his basket.) *Magic Man: He made it! But his basket didn't. He chose the right path, like everyone else. Now what question does the sphinx ask? *Sphinx: What does... *(Cobra Cadabra plays a lullaby on his flute. Sphinx falls asleep.) *Magic Man: That's cheating! And that's the end! Who's voted out? Find out next time. Make sure to vote! THE END! Who do you want to get kicked out? Spyro Double Trouble Wrecking Ball Voodood Pop Fizz Dune Bug Star Strike Deja Vu Cobra Cadabra Votes can happen now! The transcript is finished! Characters *Magic Man *Hoot Loop *Trap Shadow *Spyro *Double Trouble *Wrecking Ball *Pop Fizz *Star Strike *Dune Bug *Deja Vu *Cobra Cadabra Obstacle Course *Eternal Chasm - Bottomless pit *Paths of Destiny - Five doors with booby traps *Sphinx - Riddle-asking sphinx Category:Spin-Offs Category:Television